1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grappling or hanging devices for securing various lifting mechanisms to overhead railings and beams and in this specific case to high beams. It is more specifically concerned with a device which permits the easy securing or placement of a lifting device on an overhead railing or beam without the user physically going up to or touching the overhead beam himself, but permits the device to be safely lifted to the overhead beam and placed thereon by a simple upward and downward motion of an extension pole or its equivalent. Once placed over or hooked to the beam, the device is held securely in place until it is desired to be removed and is easily removed by a simple lifting motion on a portion of the device which will release the secured latching mechanism and let the device be removed without the necessity of the user going up to remove the device. The device is particularly useful in the construction environment where temporary hoisting equipment mechanisms are needed and in theater productions where scenery or special effects must be hung from overhead beams or supports and yet be easily removable.
2. Prior Art
Grappling or hanging devices are known in the prior art, however, Applicant is not aware of any which utilize the approach of the present invention.
Representative of prior art devices used in the past as U.S. Pat. No. 70,239, Melotte issued Oct. 29, 1867 for a grapple. In this case the grapple was raised by placing a shank of the grapple in a socket of a special elevating pole raising it to the beam and then engaging the teeth, the grapple and the rafter by pulling downward on attached tackle and rope. This device is analogous to a ice tong type of arrangement. Various other grappling or hoisting apparatuses designed for suspension from overhead rafters or beams are shown in the following patents which are representative of the prior art in this area.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 70,239 Melotte U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,169 Frederick et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,382 Gregory U.S. Pat. No. 57,125 Gregory U.S. Pat. No. 154,674 Howland U.S. Pat. No. 189,648 Pennypacker U.S. Pat. No. 680,322 Faust U.S. Pat. No. 816,349 Moore U.S. Pat. No. 1,101,595 Walles U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,578 Cherry U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,163 Blackburn, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,463 Downey ______________________________________